


drunken drabble

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/48670.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	drunken drabble

They’re most of the way through Elijah getting shit-faced when Billy and Dom leave and Orlando has Elijah to himself.

“So,” Orlando says, leaning in close as Elijah knocks back another shot. Warm breath against his ear catches Elijah’s flickering attention. “Are you gonna tell me a secret?”

“I’m not that drunk, you fuck.” The smell of Orli inches from him is more intoxicating than the burning alcohol. “Nothing’s free. Even secrets have to be earned.”

“But, Lij,” Orli argues, surprised at that brief burst of sobriety, “I love you.”

“Oh, yeah.” Elijah melts into Orli and smiles. “I forgot.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/48670.html).


End file.
